Sesshoumaru's Little Secret
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: The feared Lord of the West, with his lightningfast moves and grace, he makes battle look like a dance. But have you ever wondered how Sesshoumaru came to acquire such talent?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The almighty, feared, strong, lightning fast, perfect sword wielding, graceful Lord of the West knows no competition for his skills. When using his whip you become harmonized by his swift, graceful movements; almost as if he dances on air. His sword, as sharp as ever cuts through the air without a sound. Have you ever wondered how such a being can come to possess qualities such as these that seem almost God-like? Well you see, this young Lord was not always as gifted as he is today…

Sesshoumaru had a little problem with balance and grace as a kid. He could wield his sword fine; let's just say he had two left feet. No matter how our hard our favorite young demon Lord tried, he kept tripping over and was very clumsy. His father tried over and over again to get him to overcome this, but everything he tried failed terribly. But as a good, loving, caring, father would do, he would not give up on his son so easy. One day while supervising his heirs training lessons and watching painfully as he, again, fell over, an idea popped into his head to hopefully overcome his sons' problem before he took over as Lord. He would teach Sesshoumaru the way he, himself, was taught; it was so simple that the Lord scolded himself quietly for the idea not coming earlier.

"Sesshoumaru I have an idea for you. If you can become, well how should I put this, find your balance, I will give you the sword of your choice, but you must do as I say no questions asked and pass a little test ok?" his father asked.

"Ok I have nothing to lose father, what do I have to do?" the very happy young lord-in-training asked.

"Ballet, you have to go 3 times a week,"

"Hahahahahaah good one father," Sesshoumaru fell over in fits of laughter.

"And you have to wear this while you are in that school and your hair must be in a high ponytail or bun at all times during this course," the Lord said holding up a baby blue tutu.

"Father you killing me! This is some good joke!" his son managed between the tears of laugher.

"This is no joke you start tomorrow morning so be ready to go," his dad said coldly leaving his shocked son alone to take in all of this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now let me know what you guys think ok?

Chibi: Awwwww (snicker) my poor (snicker) Se-(bursts out laughing)

Sess: Very supportive…

NekoInuChibi: I know eh? (Answers for Chibi who can't even stand up she's laughing so hard.) Please R&R so we can buy her an oxygen tank before she dies of laughter.


	2. I'm Not Going!

Thank very much KEG for your review and he 8 years old sorry I guess I should have said that before my bad and to ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice.

Chapter 2: I'm not going!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning the demon lord was so happy he solved the problem that he couldn't sleep and woke up early to get his son to the studio on time for his first lesson.

"Time to get up my son," the Lord shook Sesshoumaru lightly from sleep.

"I'm not going, I'm not wearing that!" he roared (Chibi: roared, how kawaii he's such a puppy! Sess: cut it ouuuut… Author: can we please get back to the story!) and rolled over away from his dad.

"Well guess what, GET UP, GET DRESSED, and your GOING! Do you want to be the laughing stock of the demon race? No one will listen to a clumsy Lord who trips over thin air!" his father shot back while pulling the covers off and throwing the uniform at the young Lord in training. (Chibi: lord in training! That's even more kawaii than a little Sessy trying to roar! Sess: -- I've never met her… Chibi: hugglescourse ya do hunny Sess: would you quit with that name!)

All that was heard was a growl as Sesshoumaru walked out of the room. The Lord of the West was down stairs _trying_ to make breakfast when he heard a bang coming from the stairway, "son are you ok?" he asked coming out of the kitchen, rather pushed out by the cook who was afraid that the Lord would burn the house down, to see his son holding his ankle tightly as if he fell on it.

"No father, I fell down and I think I broke my ankle so I can't do ballet today. Oh and what a shame, I was looking forward to dancing gracefully with everyone else," he sniffed sounding disappointed, but in actual fact he was happily grinning on the inside.

"Well then you'll just have to go see the doctor wont you?" his dad said picking him and taking the breakfast the cook made to go. Once in the car, he drove around for what seemed like hours then stopped at a building. The Lord woke his sleeping son. Sesshoumaru was carried into a room in the building that looked very much like at locker room. He sat his son down on a bench.

"…Dad where are we?"

"The ballet studio,"

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed jumping up onto his '_hurt ankle' _forgetting all about it.

"So your ankle bugs you so much you can't walk my son?"

"Hey you lied too," Sesshoumaru shot back.

"So what? I'm an adult and you're still a pup. Get dressed now!" his father barked. "And put your hair up,"

Sesshoumaru didn't fight back knowing all too well he had lost the battle.

He came out in his tutu and slippers which where also baby blue. The lord saw that Sesshoumaru didn't put his hair up and so he racked that pretty silver hair up into a high ponytail, much like his own.

"Good, now you can go to class," his father said overjoyed while Sesshoumaru just wanted to die right there and then.

"Father, who's the teacher," he asked once inside the room taking note that the teacher was not there; but nine girls were pointing at him and whispering about him.

"Well son, I'm the teacher of this Class," the Lord replied loudly in a proud voice. Poor Sesshoumaru looked as if he was going to faint at any second.

_I wonder if mommy knows about this…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I'm done this chapter. 2 reviews and I'll update.

Sess: I can't believe you stood there and let her do that!

Chibi (lower lip quivers) I thought it was kawaii…

NekoInuChibi (laughing) man I feel sorry for you. Your dads the teacher XD

Sess (growl)

Chibi (huggles) KAWAII!

Sess: would you quit that --


	3. You Told Mum WHAT!

Thank you Kouga's Lover, Mr.Hobo, and ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice for your reviews it really helps me.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: You Told Mummy WHAT!

After tripping two of the girls trying to get the first position right, Sesshoumaru's dad sent him to the back of the line. After 3 long, sore, agonizing hours of tripping, the young lord-in-training finally got in down pat but the rest of the class was already on position 3…lucky him. Well the young lord flew thought the next two positions; wanting to catch up to the others but later he regretted it because his little legs felt like jelly. After they did the warm down, everyone changed and went home.

"Sesshoumaru are you coming or not, my son?" his father asked him when he stayed seated on the bench in the locker room.

"I am, I am," he cried not wanting to stay in this place any longer. "I just can't feel my legs," he added while his father picked up the tiered out pup and walked out to the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Home

"Hi hunny," the Lord greeted his wife with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey sweetie, what happened to my baby?" she said taking Sesshoumaru into her arms.

"Oh you know how he gets when he goes out fishing with his old man," he replied smoothly.

She nodded heading up the stairs to put her son down for a well-earned rest.

Later on that evening, the prince woke up to the smell of his favorite food coming from down stairs, "food, I need food," he moaned stumbling around mainly because his legs still felt like jelly. After falling down a whole flight of stairs he finally made it to the dinner room.

"Hey there's my little sweetie, did you have a good sleep hun?" his mother asked him while placing a plate full of food on it in font of him.

"Yup I did. Where's dad?" he asked while digging in.

"Oh he's out back frying up the fish you caught today," she smiled.

"What?" was he wonderful response.

"You know, when you went fishing with your dad today remember? You're such a skilled little fisher, Sesshoumaru,"

"May I be excused mother? I'll be right back, "he said running to the back door.

"You LIED to mum?" Sesshoumaru said once he reached his father who was standing by the grill.

"No, here the fish you caught. Anyway, I didn't want to let her know what we are doing until the big recital," The Lord of the West said.

"There's a big recital!" the little one groaned.

_I can see it now mum taking hundreds, no, make that THOUSANDS of pictures of me in that… tutu… and handing them out to all of her friends! _He thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now if you have any ideas send them in, I'm opened mined. Anyhow send me lots of reviews.


	4. My Schedule

Thank you: Dr Hobo, tearsofblood, sorry for the set back in dating, had lots of homework. Well here's chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: My Schedule

"Ok son, here is your schedule for the next two weeks," his father said happily to him.

'_Joy_' the young demon lord thought. '…_I don't believe this!_'

**3a.m – 6.am: sword training warm ups **

**6am – 8am: sword training **

**8am - 8: 10am: breakfast**

**8:10 – 8: 30 am: shower and dress **

**8:35am: leave for dance **

**10am: return from dance **

**10am-12pm: go for a 2 mile run with 50 pounds on each leg**

**12p, – 12:30pm: lunch time**

**12:30pm - 1:30pm: break time **

**1:30pm - 3pm: help clean the house **

**3pm – 3:30pm: upper body strength training **

**4pm: warm down for the day **

**5pm: dinner time**

**6:30om: bed **

'I'm a goner… just kill me now. This schedule is going to kill me slowly…' he thought in hatred of the piece of paper that was slowly being strangled to death in young Sesshoumaru's grip.

"I knew you would like it my boy. Look at you, you're shaking so much trying to hide how happy you are, and speechless none the less," the older lord beamed pleased with his little scheduled from hell as his son liked to put it…in the nicest terms possible.

"You really don't think I'm going to do this entire list do you?" he asked still staring in disbelief at the now crinkled and slightly singed sheet of paper held in his hand.

"Yes I do and if you don't, I'll double it," Sesshoumaru's father threatened. "We begin tomorrow morning so rest up," the lord added as he ascended the stairs leading to his bed chambers.

"There goes my freedom…" Sesshoumaru sighed. 'I wonder if mum knows about this,' he thought while heading to his room. 'Most likely not. Maybe I can get out of this after all,'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now. Send me 4 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can, and if you have any ideas or suggestions plz do tell me; I'm open-minded.

Sorry it's short but the next one will be much longer.


End file.
